Evylin Loontwill (Mongtwee)
Evylin Loontwill, later Lady Evylin Montgwee,Timeless, chapter 2. is the youngest daughter of Squire and Mrs. Loontwill.Soulless, chapter 2. She is the younger sister of Alexia Tarabotti Maccon and Felicity Loontwill. Appearance Evy is blond with cornflower blue eyes. She looks much like her mother and sister, with a slightly sweeter more heart-shaped face and smaller mouth. In the books ''Soulless Evilyn and her sister, Felicity, are introduced over breakfast at the beginning of Soulless. The two comment on the local events - one of which was Alexia's (anonymous) encounter with the vampire at the previous evening's party. The two spend the book shopping and looking down upon Alexia and her friends. [[Changeless|'Changeless']] Evylin's engagement at the beginning of ''Changeless is what prompts Felicity's stay with Alexia. ''Blameless Evylin's engagement with Captain Featherstonehaugh is broken off at the beginning of ''Blameless, which she and Felicity insist is because of Alexia's removal from Woolsey Castle. ''Heartless It is mentioned that Evylin's engagement to Captain Featherstonehaugh is back on in ''Heartless. ''Timeless Evylin marries before the events of ''Timeless and is now Lady Evylin Mongtwee. She visits Chapeau de Poupe with her mother and sister at the beginning of the novel. Imprudence There is mention of Aunt Evylin coming to pack dinners occasionally. She appears to be the only member of Lady Maccon's family who still has any contact with Prudence. Trivia * "Whatever Felicity purchased, Evylin must have in equal value." (Soulless, Chapter Eight) * Was previously engaged to Captain Featherstonehaugh (after his engagement to Ivy Tunstell ended due to her eloping with Ormond Tunstell). * In Prudence (Chapter One), Prudence draws on her aunt's personality for taking on the men in the card room, but her name is misspelled in the novel (Evelyn as opposed to Evylin). The misspelling occurs once in Imprudence as well. Images Felic evy1.jpg|Felicity and Evylin manga sketch Links * Pinterest Character Board for Felicity & Evylin Loontwill. Quotes * "The Loontwill girls were quite popular in the papers, partly for their generally well-turned-out appearance and partly because of the remarkable number of beaux they had managed to garner between them." (Soulless, Chapter Two) * “Felicity and Evylin were both quite beautiful: pale insipid blondes with wide blue eyes and small rosebud mouths. Sadly, like their dear mama, they were not much more substantive than 'quite beautiful.” (Soulless, Chapter Two) * "Felicity and Evylin reentered the room, both wide-eyed. For the first time in their entire lives, they regarded their older sister with something other than mild contempt." (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * "Evylin is being overly smug. You know how she gets if she has something and she knows you want it." (Changeless, Chapter Five) * "Cutting through the comfortable sounds of chinking cups and scrunching toast shrilled her sister's less-than-dulcet tones. In an unsurprising morning duet of well-practiced whining, Felicity's voice was soon followed by Evylin's." (Blameless, Chapter One) * "She had taken it into her head recently that chewing every bite of food twenty times over would keep her slender. What it did was keep her at the dinner table longer than anyone else." (Blameless, Chapter One) * "You don't actually have a philosophy about anything, do you, Evylin dear?" (Blameless, Chapter One) References Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Characters Category:Parasolverse Characters